Remy LeBeau (Earth-11326)
, ( ) | Relatives = Jean-Luc LeBeau (adoptive father) Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant | Universe = Earth-11326 | BaseOfOperations = Fortress X, New York State; formerly New Orleans, Louisiana | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 179 lbs | Eyes = Black sclera with red pupils | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = Red irises on black sclera | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom fighter; formerly criminal, prisoner | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Carey; Clay Mann | First = Age of X: Alpha #1 | Last = X-Men: Legacy #247 | HistoryText = The early life of Remy LeBeau remains unknown. It is known that he was adopted by Jean-Luc LeBeau, who is currently imprisoned in Angola for unknown reasons. Remy LeBeau was a career criminal even before his mutant powers manifested. Even after anti-mutant legislation passed and Exonims began hunting mutants, Gambit continued to be involved in crimes and avoided detection as a mutant through his own skills and extensive New Orleans criminal contacts and connections.Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant Gambit continued to evade arrest for a long time, committing crimes throughout Louisiana and even briefly traveling to Europe. He was finally captured when one of his confederates, Julien Boudreaux, handed him over to the authorities as part of a plea-bargain. The government and Henry Gyrich attempted to turn Gambit to their cause, because his cynicism and criminal background made him prime material. Unfortunately for them, Gambit hated the authorities enough to resist all offers and all attempts to condition him. The decision was finally made to transfer him to Alcatraz for execution.Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant However, Gambit never made it to Alcatraz. An officer mistakenly let him get one of his hands free, and the armoured truck they were transporting him in went up like a home-made cherry bomb. Officers on the ground couldn't identify any of the body parts, and it was assumed LeBeau was dead at the scene. Gambit did survive, though, and the next time he surfaced was in Fortress X alongside Magneto's forces.Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant He served on the Mutant Resistance as a member of Tempo Cadre, a division of the mutant army defending Fortress X. He was on the Emergency Strike Team, the first defenders to attack Kitty Pryde when she breached the barriers. After Legacy seemingly betrayed the resistance and went rogue, Gambit found her being hunted by Moonstar Cadre. He stopped Dust from capturing Frenzy by disintegrating her with a charged bullet, and rescued Legacy. As they were making their escape, they were found by Magneto, who seemingly crushed them under several tons of scraps. The two survived however, as it was revealed that Magneto purposely faked their deaths in order to root out a conspiracy he believed was aiming to bring down Fortress X from the inside. His reasons for suspicion was the fact that despite building Fortress X with his own hands and by his own will, schematics showed a room he had no idea existed, and no memory of building. He ordered Gambit and Legacy to break into this room and uncover the nature of the conspiracy. The two succeeded, and found a static image of an unknown man frozen in place, and a box containing the entire universe. Before the two could come to grips with this immense discovery, they were accosted by Moira, revealed to be a rogue personality created by Legion's mind. Gambit and Legacy attempted to fight her off, but she proved far too powerful, and knocked both of them unconscious. Gambit and Legacy awoke in time to fight in the last great battle of Fortress X, as human armies created by Moira suddenly stormed the Fortress. The armies suddenly vanished however, as Legion re-absorbed Moira and her powers, and used them to make the human armies vanish. Gambit questioned whether or not Legion had enough control of his powers to put everything back together the way it was, but Legion succeeded, and Gambit awoke as his old self. | Powers = Presumably those of Remy LeBeau (Earth-616)#powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Jennings Volition Repeating rifle circa 1850 – He uses hollow-balls as ammunition, but he also uses his bio-kinetic energy powers to charge up the bullets before he fires them.Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant * He was also seen using guns, with charged bullets as well. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:LeBeau Family